


doubt thou the stars are fire

by johniaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, a lot of turtle mentions, that is a lot of relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/pseuds/johniaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, first of all, that was super creepy. Second of all, what the fuck”. It's a reasonable question – he's the farthest away from the aisle, carries no cash with him, and doesn't even like popcorn. The others on the other hand are known to be able to wolf down almost anything in literally no time at all, popcorn being one of their favorites. Lafayette is sitting on the aisle seat. Mulligan stores all of his change in his pockets. John is the fastest walker. It makes no sense for them to send him to get anything, much less popcorn, which, again, he doesn't even like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubt thou the stars are fire

**Author's Note:**

> _"Doubt thou the stars are fire;_  
>  Doubt that the sun doth move;  
> Doubt truth to be a liar;  
> But never doubt I love."
> 
> #yayhamlet
> 
> also, [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/143022218425/imagine-your-otp-all-going-to-the-movies-and)
> 
> rating is entirely for The Swear Language TM

“We didn't get any snacks”, gasps Lafayette in horror the second the lights go out. Alex almost says “Popcorn, just say popcorn. You mean popcorn. That's what you want and you know it” but settles on side-eying him from where he's sitting between John and the wall. Mulligan's entire face falls. He puts his hand over Lafayette's in a silent and probably mostly instinctive search for support. It's funny how in sync they are, how _similar_ they are, freaking out over popcorn, both looking like death is looming just over them. They probably think it is. John shrugs. “I kind of want popcorn as well”, and there it is again, the unspoken agreement about 'snacks' being _popcorn_. “One of us should go get some”. 

Three pairs of unblinking eyes turn to Alex instantly and simultaneously. Alex's own neck aches just looking at the sharp twist of Lafayette's neck. He's pretty sure he heard John's neck crack. 

“Okay, first of all, that was super creepy. Second of all, what the fuck”. It's a reasonable question – he's the farthest away from the aisle, carries no cash with him, and doesn't even like popcorn. The others on the other hand are known to be able to wolf down almost anything in literally no time at all, popcorn being one of their favorites. Lafayette is sitting on the aisle seat. Mulligan stores all of his change in his pockets. John is the fastest walker. It makes no sense for them to send _him_ to get anything, much less popcorn, which, again, _he doesn't even like_.

Lafayette closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He's not snoring but he forcibly slows down his breathing until it's exaggeratedly dragged and forceful. The curls that have escaped his loose ponytail are moving with his breathing in a sweeping motion over hi forehead. Mulligan pointedly looks away. John keeps grinning at him in a very similar way to the smile he gets whenever someone mentions turtles. Or popcorn. Alex stares at the three of them for a long while, throws up his hands, exasperated. “Fine!”. Lafayette's lips curl into a victorious smile. 

Alex smacks him in the face on his way down the row. Hearing Lafayette make a wounded sound makes him feel an odd sort of satisfied.

-

The lobby is brightly lit and Alex has to squint briefly to adjust to the change. He's clutching his wallet in his hand, already dreading the cost of this brief shopping trip. Lafayette and John can both down an entire bucket of popcorn during the advertisements alone, and Mulligan isn't that much worse. Or better, he supposes. Point is, he figures that he's going to have to start off with a large popcorn for each of them or they're just going to send him out again later, and he really doesn't want to do that.

Three large popcorns and four sodas turn out to come out at a total of forty five dollars. “Forty five?”, he hisses out, leans against the counter. He feels like a slowly deflating balloon. Air is leaving him. He's going to beat all of his boyfriends up. Every single one of them, including John's scrawny ass. And Lafayette's ridiculous abs. _Lafayette's abs, eh_. The peppy girl behind the counter looks mildly concerned as he slides down the counter a little bit. “That's pretty expensive”, he says, but hands over his debit card anyway even though it causes him physical pain, knowing full well that he could have bought two or three weeks worth or groceries with that money. The girl looks apologetic, swipes his card. Alex attempts a smile. 

The next challenge: How To Get The Three Large Popcorns And Four Sodas To His Trash Boyfriends. It isn't easy, that's for damn sure, and by the time he gets to the hallway his arms are tired and he's sweating. Stacking the popcorn buckets had been easy enough but trying to balance the styrofoam cups on top of them had proved to be a real fucking challenge. His walking speed has effectively been slowed down to that of a tortoise (see, he _can_ differentiate between turtles and tortoises, thank you _very_ much, John. Thanks.) and walking this slow has in turn made him hyperaware of his feet and now he's almost tripping over his own feet every two steps because thinking too much about how to use his feet has turned him completely incapable of actually _using_ them for some reason. It doesn't make sense. It's also super annoying. 

The trailers haven't even ended by the time he gets back which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. He feels like he's been out in the lobby and the hallway for at least five solid hours. It takes him what feels like fifteen more minutes to get to his row. 

They're all staring at him and it's making him kind of uncomfortable. He struggles his way down the row to his seat, glares hard at John when he steals a popcorn from one of the buckets. He almost overbalances. He doesn't. Spite is most definitely the main motivator in his keeping his balance and he's not even ashamed to admit it.

“Finally,” says Lafayette as soon as the popcorn buckets and drinks are more or less evenly distributed among the four of them. He's already shoveling popcorn into his mouth so his words come out a bit muffled. Mulligan rolls his eyes, grabs Lafayette's chin and forces his mouth closed. “Manners”. Lafayette looks slightly panicked for a second, eyes visibly widening, makes a gargled noise of protest as John cackles at the two of them. 

There's a glint in John's eyes, the kind that means no good. He's about to say something only he himself will find funny. Normally Alex would humor him but now just. Isn't the time. John opens his mouth.

Alex grabs John's ponytail. He doesn't pull, just keeps it there, fingers closed over the hair just behind the elastic, fingers tangling into his curls in a way that will make all hair yanking, pulling, and manipulating overall just a very unpleasant feeling. It's a warning and they both know it. “Shut your mouth, John”, he says, deathly calm. John shuts his mouth. 

Mulligan pops a piece of popcorn into his own mouth. 

(When Alex kisses Lafayette later that night, lazy, sweet, he tastes like popcorn and grape soda. 

It's gross.)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ lcfayctte for never proofreading any of my work and being a run-on loving fucker


End file.
